sexy can i
by devils-sexy-daughter
Summary: ino had a bet with her husbend .she could never kiss anyone that night at a club what happens when she seea a certin red head ;


** ami-ok now this is ami from entery of hate ere using my other account**

**ally-i feel specil this is for me**

* * *

Sasori was bored him and deidarra was in a bar in suna deidarra was currently watching gaara making out with that girl who neerly kille dhim oh well he noted it was singing nighthe sighed and guess what the light just had to stop on him eveyone forced himonto the stage her stoped and metsioned deidarra up to help him they choose the song and then:

**RAY J FEAT. YUNG BERG SEXY CAN I  
(Feat. Yung Berg)**

Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeahhh  
All we wanna know is....

[Chorus:]  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.

[Young Berg:]  
Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, lui vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (ohhh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the shi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
so boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.

[Ray J:]  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is:)  
sexy can I.

Sexy can I, visit you at work  
When you sliding down the pole,  
no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that pussy talk,  
Baby damn, u is da shit  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is:)  
Sexy can I

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.

Young Berg:

I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'  
See i'm a go getta and she a go getta  
You already know she...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I sing for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
just let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fuckin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by

[Chorus:]  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh baby)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.

**when they finshed he walked out tom see a sertin girl waiting on the side lines her name ino his thoughts:IM SO GONNA HAVE HER .**

**ino slowly made his way toward sasori and grined and started grinding agenst him while he held her still and slowly as soon as it turned midnight they kissed under the moon light thennn.**

**DEIDARRA found then in his mind:sasori+werid girl with his harstyle=danger**

**he quickly sperated them and ran off with his sasori danna safe**

**ino went up beind a ceritin dog boy and when "how many then sexy"kiba smirked and awnser"none babe ypou were though my mind all the time"ino smirkedand mouthed one before kissing her husbend one things for msure if she saw that red head agian she would be the one incotroll.**

* * *

AMI-ONE YES i know its crap cant do ino parrings

r7r no flames plz ty


End file.
